List of Items
Tools *Pickaxe *Shovel *Sword *Axe *Hoe *Bow *Shears *Bucket *Firecharge *Flint and Steel Food *Bread *Sugar *Egg *Porkchop *Cookie *Cake *Cooked Porkchop *Rotten Flesh *Apple *Golden Apple *Fish *Cooked Fish *Salmon *Cooked Salmon *Pufferfish *Clownfish *Steak *Raw Chicken *Cooked Chicken *Raw Beef *Raw Rabbit *Cooked Rabbit *Raw Mutton *Cooked Mutton *Rabbit Stew * Pumpkin Pie Pocket Edition only *Beetroot *Beetroot Soup Materials *Gold Ingot *Iron Ingot *Diamond *Leather *Flint *Redstone *Bones *Paper *Feather *Slimeball *Glowstone Dust *Stick *String *Gunpowder *Charcoal *Coal *Brick *Clay *Book Gallery Minecraft Items.png|All the items up to update 1.4 Raw Materials Blaze_Rod.png|The icon of a Blaze Rod. Bone.png|The icon of a Bone. Clay.png|The icon of Clay. Coal_Item.png|The icon of Coal. Charcoalnewtexture.png|The icon of Charcoal. 266.png|The icon of a Diamond. Ender_Pearl-1-.png|The icon of an Ender Pearl. Feather.png|The icon of a Feather. Flint2.png|The icon of Flint. Ghast_Tear.png|The icon of a Ghast Tear. Glowstonedust.png|The icon of Glowstone Dust. Gold_Ingot.png|The icon of a Gold Ingot. Butter Nugget.png|The icon of a Gold Nugget. Gunpowder inventory.png|The icon of a Gunpowder. Iron_Ingot.png|The icon of an Iron Ingot. Leather.png|The icon of Leather. Prisshard.png|The icon of a Prismarine Shard. Priscrys.png|The icon of a Prismarine Crystal. Redstonedust.png|The icon of Redstone. Slimeball.png|The icon of a Slimeball. String.png|The icon of String. Emerald.png|The icon of an Emerald. Rabbit_Hide.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit Hide. RabbitsFoot.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit's Foot. Manufactured Blaze_Powder.png|The icon of Blaze Powder Book2.png|The icon of a Book. Bowl.png|The icon of a Bowl. Eye_of_Ender.png|The icon of an Eye of Ender. Fermented_spider_eye.png|The icon of a Fermented Spider Eye Glass_Bottle.png|The icon of a Glass Bottle Glistering_Melon.png|The icon of a Glistering Melon Paper.png|The icon of a Paper. Stick_inventory.png|The icon of a Stick. Sugar.png|The icon of a Sugar. Food Bread.png|The icon of Bread. Carrot.png|The icon of a Carrot. Golden_Carrot.png|The icon of a Golden Carrot. Cookie.png|The icon of a Cookie. minecraft chicken egg.jpeg|The icon of an Egg. Melonslice.png|The icon of a Melon Slice. Milk.png|The icon of Milk. Mushroom_Stew.png|The icon of Mushroom Stew. Potato.png|The icon of a Potato. Baked_Potato.png|The icon of a Baked Potato. Poisonous_Potato.png|The icon of a Poisonous Potato. Pumpkin_Pie.png|The icon of a Pumpkin Pie. RawBeef.png|The icon of Raw Beef. Steak.png|The icon of a Steak. Rawchicken.png|The icon of a Raw Chicken. Cookedchicken.png|The icon of a Cooked Chicken. RawFish.png|The icon of a Raw Fish. Cooked_Fish.png|The icon of a Cooked Fish. Porkchop.png|The icon of a Raw Porkchop. Cooked porkchop.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Porkchop. Butter Apple.png|The icon of a Golden Apple. Rotten_Flesh.png|The icon of Rotten Flesh. Clownfish.png|The icon of a Clownfish. The_Pufferfish_is_DEATH.jpg|The icon of a Pufferfish. Pufferfish_old.png|The old icon of a Pufferfish. Lol.jpg|The icon of a Salmon. RawRabbit.jpg|The old icon of a Raw Rabbit. CookedRabbit.jpg|The old icon of a Cooked Rabbit. RabbitStew.jpg|The icon of a Rabbit Stew. RawMutton.jpg|The old icon of a Raw Mutton. CookedMutton.jpg|The old icon of a Cooked Mutton. RawRabbitNew.jpg|The icon of a Raw Rabbit. CookedRabbitNew.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Rabbit. RawMuttonNew.jpg|The icon of a Raw Mutton. CookedMuttonNew.jpg|The icon of a Cooked Mutton. Beetroot Soup.png|The icon of Beetroot Soup. (Pocket Edition only.) Beetroot.png|The icon of a Beetroot. (Pocket Edition only.) Tools Pickaxe Anim.gif|The icon of the different types of Pickaxes. Axe.gif|The icon of the different types of Axes. Shovel Anim.gif|The icon of the different types of Shovels. Hoe.gif|The icon of the different types of Hoes. Sword.gif|The icon of the different types of Swords. Bow.gif|The icon of a Bow. Arrow111.png|The icon of an Arrow. Shears.png|The icon of a Shears. Bucket 1.png|The icon of a Bucket. Fire_charge.png|The icon of a Fire Charge. Flint and steel.png|An icon of a Flint and Steel Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Foods Category:Cooked Foods Category:Raw Material Category:Good articles Category:Guides Category:Weapons Category:Food Category:Poisonous Foods Category:Minerals